


Whole New Day

by jadesolo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz-Simmons and their absolutely perfect honeymoon....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole New Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A request from my best friend Nikki over at cosmiclaras on Tumblr. Just a short little fluffy drabble! :)

Jemma glanced up from the book in her hand; Fitz was sprawled across the bed next to her, fast asleep.

Despite the fact that’d been nearly a week since they got married, she still couldn’t believe that she was married. To Fitz, nonetheless. If you’d told her ten years ago that the boy who hated her ended up being her husband, she’d never have believed you.

She looked over at the clock; 6:45. She’d stayed in bed an hour later than she normally did, only because Fitz had reminded her that it was their honeymoon, and they deserved to sleep in late. 

They’d decided to go to Europe for their honeymoon; they’d been everywhere. Italy, Paris, and even hopped a train to Scotland to visit Fitz’s mum, who’d practically jumped and down that they’d come to see her, complaining about how ‘long’ it’d been since the wedding. 

Jemma climbed out of bed, briefly casting a glance outside the window of their suite. There were no helicopters outside, no armed gunmen, no Hydra.

Just the noisy streets of Paris. As Jemma made her a glass of tea, she heard a murmuring behind her.

“I thought we said we’d sleep in?” Fitz moaned drowsily. He had one eye barely opened, and was yawning.

Jemma couldn’t hold back a smile, “I attempted to, Fitz. It’s honestly a lost cause.”

“I may have to reconsider this whole marriage thing if you insist on waking up every morning so bloody early,” Fitz joked. Jemma laughed, walking back over to the bed, and falling down beside him.

“I do not understand how you manage to sleep in,” Jemma groaned.

“It’s a gift,” Fitz retorted, rolling over to face her, amazed at how she could still look so perky at six in the morning, still in polka-dot pajamas. 

“Wish I had that talent,” Jemma retorted, placing a quick kiss on his lips. “But my tea’s done.”

As she stood up, Fitz gently grabbed her arm, “C’mon, Jem. It’s six in the morning. Just one more hour of sleep?”

Jemma paused, and sighed. “Yeah, I suppose.” She laid down next to him, curling up against him. “What did we do to deserve this?” 

“Huh?”

“Such a perfect honeymoon, I mean.” Jemma answered, as if that were the most obvious answer.

“After all we’ve been through?” Fitz remarked. “I think we deserve at least fifty honeymoons,”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed that incredibly ~~short~~ drabble. Feel free to comment!


End file.
